


Sunspill

by IntoTheStratosphere



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Can’t find any fics for him, F/M, Mentioned Dom Cobb, Pre-Inception, Reader-Insert, so I wrote one myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStratosphere/pseuds/IntoTheStratosphere
Summary: How do you tell you’re awake without something to ground you by? Some people use a totem, an exercise— sometimes all it takes is someone else’s presence.
Relationships: Arthur (Inception)/Fem Reader, Arthur (Inception)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Sunspill

**Author's Note:**

> I have crushed on this character for YEARS and I have never been able to find any fics for him, SO I wrote my own. Yes, this movie is ten years old, and yes, I will still be writing fanfic for him. This is the first but definitely not the last Arthur fic I will be writing. Thanks to my friend for the prompt that spawned this. Hope you enjoy muah

The only word to describe their mornings was warm.

(Y/N) traced a finger down the slope of Arthur’s nose, following the dip of his cheekbones to the lines of his mouth, repeating the familiar motions like a hushed ritual. His breaths were deep and slow, fanning over the pads of her fingers and smoothing the crease in her brows. Normally Arthur was the first of the two to wake, padding around the room and kissing her gently before he was off for the day— but not today. Cobb didn’t want him in until later in the evening, which meant she had him all to herself this morning.

A selfish treat; she’d missed him these past few weeks.

His features were tinted blue in the final moments before daybreak, the usually pink lips a muted purple. Her smile quirked as she thought of the times she’d stolen those lips, quiet moments where none could see them, tucked into corners or sharing a space meant for one. She smoothed out his bottom lip with her thumb a few more times, watching as one corner of his mouth lilted up at the sensation. Narrowing her eyes, she stole her hand back to the heat of the covers.

“I know you’re awake, quit faking.”

One skeptical brown eye cracked open to glance up at her, propped on one elbow by the mess of pillows, hair mussed sleepily. The dawn sun suddenly spilled through the curtains from the window behind her, illuminating her in a halo that caught dust particles dancing around her head. Heavenly.

Arthur sighed, finally opening his other eye as he twisted to look at her fully, pulling her hand back into the cruel chill and kissing the curve of her wrist as he went, warming her skin.

“I can’t believe you’d wake me up so early, you know I can’t get a moment of rest at work.” She scoffed at his accusation, making to get up before he grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as he rolled over so she was pinned under him, grinning up at him as he braced himself on his elbows. Arthur took in the sight, all tangled sheets and crooked smile, before leaning down so their lips met, swallowing her laughter. He’d tried to memorize the warmth spreading through his chest, the feel of her hands coming to rest on his shoulders as she grounded him, but it was never the same as living it.

They broke apart and he leaned his weight into her, his head finding the crevice where her neck and shoulder met. “Just five more minutes,” he muttered from his hole, his hands folding under her body, pulling her closer.

“Oh?” She shifted, fiddling with the dark hair at the base of his neck. Though he’d never said it, he always loved the feeling. “And how are you so sure you’re completely awake? Aren’t you supposed to check that all the time or something,” she teased.

Of course she knew the answer to her question, but she wasn’t about to waste the morning when all he did at work was sleep— quite literally. She felt a puff of air brush against her neck as his chest rumbled with his voice, tickling over the electrified nerves. A laugh bubbled in her throat as she poked at him, “Say that again? Couldn’t quite catch it from where you’re smothering yourself.”

He lifted his head up, staring at her with an incredulous quirked brow before he nosed her cheek, mumbling again.

She sighed, rubbing over his neck, “Arthur, English please?”

“You make it real.”

A flurry started in her stomach at his words, “What do you mean?”

He pulled his head back to stare at her again, “You’re really gonna make me explain it?”

She swatted at him as he finally rolled off of her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there a moment, mulling over the words. They could hear the cars on the street below, the pedestrians starting their days as they headed off to work, school, and who knows where else— mundane stories for another lifetime. Arthur let out a breath, turning his head back towards where she still lay, queen of her fortress of comfort.

“I can’t fully describe it. In my dreams, you’re… you taint everything you touch. I can tell every street lamp and brick that came from you, it’s like—“ He licked his lips, “It’s like a haze over everything. But when I’m awake, I don’t get that… until I’m around you.”

He looked at her fully now, studying where the sheets dipped at her waist, catching her gentle eyes. If he died right now looking at her, he’d die content.

“Some people make you feel like everything’s been brought back to life.”

It was quiet a few seconds, the words hanging in the sunbeams that now crept halfway up the wall. They bathed the two in a honey light, like a spotlight on a stage made of candles glow, a pair of characters in a scene for their eyes only.

(Y/N) sat up slowly, coming behind Arthur to carefully wrap her arms around his waist, pressing her lips to his shoulder like a featherlight breath before pressing her cheek into the same warm spot.

“Thank you, Arthur, I— I don’t know what to say to that.”

“You don’t have to.” His sly grin returned, their gazes meeting again. “I already know.”

As he twisted to wrap around her in return, melding into one another, the sun stained the pictures on the wall. They were memories half remembered, stories of the past that could never be told in full detail quite the same way again. For now, they had time.

All someone needed were the impressions they left behind in bed to know the warmth held there.


End file.
